


Cold Air

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Hi , sweetie ! If you don’t mind and you’re not busy , could you do a imagine where you are an old friend of Derek’s , and you helped him a lot in the past , after Kate and all that , but dissapeared out of blue , ‘cause your powers “activated” or something like that(you being an angel) and you come back in time to save Allison and kill the Nogitsune and you and Derek see each other after that and confess your feelings and he feels the same ? Wow , this is so detailed and long , I’m so sorry .
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Cold Air

It had already gotten dark when you arrived in Beacon Hills. It was weird standing here after all those years, not really knowing what to expect. You had fled town, leaving your best friend Derek behind. You didn’t really have a choice back then, as it wasn’t your decision to make. They had expected for you to come to them, the arc angels, so they could train you and so you could fully know what you were capable of.

So here you were, years later, standing in the exact spot that you had seen Derek the last time. It wasn’t for saying goodbye, not at all, it was just a normal meet up, Derek letting out all his frustration surrounding Kate Argent. Something you didn’t like thinking back at. You knew Derek had changed a lot since last time, it wasn’t like you didn’t know what had been going down here in Beacon Hills. It was actually why you were here in the first place.

There had been reports of demon activity in town, a Nogitsune to be exact. The report had come from a Kitsune, one the angels trusted. So here you stood, for just another mission. For only an angel can beat a demon.

~

It was all a big mess, punches were thrown, cries could be heard, katanas were slashed and arrows were fired everywhere. Individually though, it wasn’t such a mess.

You saw Derek among them, fighting against a Oni for his life. You knew he was in trouble he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. So you did what you were thought up to do. You stepped into the battle. With a swift movement of your wrist cold air sprung from your fingertips, like a blade it cut through the air, and into the heart of the oni that Derek was fighting. The Oni disappeared into black smoke, and Derek stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before looking up, his eyes locking with yours.

Surprise filled his eyes, and you smiled apologetic back before turning to take on the next oni. Everything around you was still a mess, and somehow one of the onis managed to cut one of the humans in the pack.

A girl, a hunter you believe. A guy rushed over to her, cradling her in his hands. While this happened you made a short process out of the rest of the onis, finding the Nogitsune at the same time. Without a single thought you did what you came here for. Killed the Nogitsune.

«Y/N» Derek shouted from his position beside the other teenagers, and of course the bleeding girl who was still cradled in the boy’s arms. The girl was close to her death, you could feel it, but not yet there. Her pain was as much as faded, but she was still very much alive. You bent down on your knees, taking her hand in yours.

«Listen to me, okay?» You said calmly, looking her deep in the eyes. She nodded weakly, but remained your eye contact.

«What I am about to do is going to hurt, a lot. Okay? But it will be for the better, so keep with me okay?» You said it all very calmly, as you wanted the girl do understand what you were saying. She looked confused by your words, but either way nodded.

That was the only confirmation you needed before letting your powers spring to life, and into the girl’s body.

~

You were standing in Derek’s loft, a cup of tea in hand. Derek was standing beside you, looking out of the window. You two had been talking for over an hour, explaining everything to Derek, and he seemed to understand. To understand why you left, and why you were standing here beside him again.

«I was so relieved when I saw you, you know.» He spoke from beside you, turning to look at you.

«Relieved?“«Yeah, that you at least was alive.» He smiled, which you had learned from the boy who had been possessed that he rarely did anymore.

«I’m sorry, again.» You said, maybe for the hundred time in the course of an hour.

«Don’t be. I’m just glad you are here.» You looked down into the cup of tea in your hands, until it was suddenly taken from your grip and placed on the table beside you.

«Seeing you again made me realize something, I’m surprised I never saw it before.» Derek said, making you look at him. He had moved closer to you know, only inches apart from you.

«And what was that?» You asked, looking up at him.

«That I am, and have been for a long time, completely and utterly in love with you.» His voice was so sincere, you had hardly heard it before, and it was hard believing the word came from his mouth. You didn’t answer at first, not expecting a confession of love when you came back here.

«I know you maybe don’t feel the same, and I-« You cut Derek off with a kiss, before he actually started rambling, he of all people. He was shocked at first, but quickly realized what was going on and kissed you back eagerly.

His hand sneaking around your waist, pulling you against his body. When you pulled away, you were both breathless, but even so you managed to speak the words, «I love you too, dork.»


End file.
